1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dismounting device for dismounting a hoisting member, such as wire, cable, rope, and chains hoisting a heavy load, from the heavy load.
2. Prior Art
According to the prior art, after heavy loads of construction material used in construction works and civil engineering works are hoisted by a crane by means of a hoisting member, such as wire, and downed at the predetermined place, ordinarily operators dismount or disengage the wire engaged with the heavy load.
In case, unfortunately, the predetermined place is under water, such as erection of waterbreaks and banks, and repairment of them, and the operators or workers of the construction work are difficult to approach there, wire of the hoisting member has been discarded there under water together with heavy load, for example, of net cages containing stones (for example, Patent Publication No. 51-12322).
However, when a number of heavy loads of such net cages containing stones are arranged or used being discarded on sea shores and piers, the total construction cost is raised because wire is very expensive. In order to save money, wire under water has been dismounted by a driver, but the wire dismounting operation is not apparently easy according to climate condition and installation condition of the heavy load. Consequently, it has been necessary to improve the construction work.